Ebony Maw (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Thanos (adopted father, deceased); Nebula (adopted sister); Gamora (adopted sister, deceased); Cull Obsidian (adopted brother, deceased); Proxima Midnight (adopted sister, deceased); Corvus Glaive (adopted brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Torturer | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | Death = | Quotation = Hear me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the great Titan. You may think this is suffering, no. It is salvation. The universal scale tips toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile. For even in death, you have become children of Thanos. | Speaker = Maw | QuoteSource = Avengers: Infinity War | HistoryText = Ebony Maw was a member of the Black Order. He and the others members assisted Thanos in his goal to gather the six Infinity Stones with the objective to kill half the population of the universe as a means to bring balance. After Thanos obtained the Space Stone from Loki, they were sent to Earth aboard Q-Ships. Maw and Cull Obsidian went after the Time Stone in Manhattan and confronted its guardian, Doctor Strange, as well as Wong, Iron Man and Spider-Man. Cull Obsidian was dealt with after Wong teleported him to one of the Poles, severing off his arm in the process. Ebony Maw managed to incapacitate Strange and boarded the Q-Ship to return to Titan. However, Iron Man and Spider-Man had stowed away on the ship. They interrupted Ebony Maw when he was torturing Strange for the Time Stone. Iron Man with Spider-Man's help blasted the ship's hull, pulling Maw into the vacuum of space and killing him instantly. | Powers = *'Telekinesis:': Ebony Maw was able to move and otherwise manipulate objects to his will to an immense degree, employing this power offensively, able to swiftly send Iron Man flying skyward, to knock aside Spider-Man by sending a billboard flying into him without even looking at him, and to angle away the trajectory of Cull Obsidian after the latter was sent flying at him. His precision with his power was enough to allow him to cleanly slice apart a car hurled at him and to effortlessly sculpt sharpened spikes out of debris before launching it at the combined might of Doctor Strange and Wong. Maw was also able to use his telekinesis to restrain and muzzle a defeated Thor with panels from the walls of the Statesman. He was also able to manipulate the environment to hinder Doctor Strange's escape, managing to defeat the sorcerer again and knock him out by making use of several structures in the vicinity, such as stop lights. . **'Levitation': Ebony Maw could use his telekinesis to levitate, occasionally using this skill as a means of transportation, even able to make himself hover upside-down. He was also able to telekinetically take people with him while levitating himself, as seen when he lifted Doctor Strange into the air against a wall. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Microsurgery Needles | Transportation = Q-Ship | Weapons = | Notes = * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor portrays Ebony Maw in Avengers: Infinity War. | Trivia = * Ebony Maw's portrayal was inspired in part by Mephisto's role as Thanos' right hand in Infinity Gauntlet. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Thanos Family Category:2018 Character Debuts